Seine Augen, so grün wie frisch gepökelte Kröte
by humanthesaurus
Summary: “Oh, Mum, kann ich in den Zug gehen und ihn sehen? Mum, bitte ...” Drabble von Harry & Ginnys Beziehung vom ersten Moment vom Kings Cross Bahnhof, durch alle 7 Bücher, mit Passagen aus den Büchern. German translation of HEAAGAaFPT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. J.K. Rowling is the master. about ½ of this is verbatim from the books (basicly the italics), the other ½ (basicly the non-italics), I have used her characters & settings, but the ideas, I think, are at least mostly mine (humanthesaurus). Translation by Twinkle42.

**Sum:**"Oh, Mum, kann ich in den Zug gehen und ihn sehen? Mum, bitte ..."  
Drabble von Harry & Ginnys Beziehung vom ersten Moment vom Kings Cross Bahnhof, durch alle 7 Bücher, mit Passagen aus den Büchern.

**a/n:** **Thank you so much, to the fabulous Twinkle42, who translated this. Mad props for all your hard work & much love.**

**a/n:** Well, I hope you all like this. It's really not one of my best pieces of writting, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Oh, & please review in any language.

Seine Augen, so grün wie frisch gepökelte Kröte

(His Eyes Are As Green As a Fresh Pickled Toad)

- o -

_"Oh, Mum, kann ich in den Zug gehen und ihn sehen? Mum, bitte ..."  
"Du hast ihn schon gesehen, Ginny, und der arme Junge ist kein Tier, das man sich anguckt, wie im Zoo."_

Wenn Harry im Alter von elf Jahren gewusst hätte, dass er sich am Ende in Ginny Weasley verlieben würde, hätte er vermutlich daran gezweifelt. Wenn man Ginny gesagt hätte, dass sich Harry Potter eines Tages in sie verlieben würde, hätte sie geschrien.

_In dem Augenblick, als sie Harry sah, stieß Ginny ihre Haferbreischale vom Tisch, und laut klirrend landete diese auf dem Boden. Ginny schien dazu zu neigen, Sachen umzustoßen, sobald Harry einen Raum betrat._

Ginny hatte sich immer gefragt, ob Harry sie schließlich mögen würde, wenn sie sich in seiner Gegenwart normal verhalten würde. Als es dann tatsächlich geklappt hatte, fand sie es lustig, dass er sich Sorgen darum gemacht hatte, sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht zum Narren zu machen.

_"Lass ihn in Frieden, er hat das alles gar nicht gewollt", sagte Ginny. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie in Harrys Gegenwart sprach. Mit zornfunkelnden Augen sah sie Malfoy an._

Harry hatte niemals so wirklich bemerkt, dass Ginny immer für ihn da gewesen war, bis Hermine ihn eines Tages unauffällig darauf hingewiesen hatte. Er verbrachte viele Stunden damit, sich schuldig zu fühlen, bis Hermine ihn auch darauf hinwies, dass er ihr zweimal das Leben gerettet hatte.

_Harry war die Vorstellung ein Gräuel, vor den Augen einer Schar von Erstklässlern, zu der zufällig auch Ginny Weasley gehörte, einen Valentinsgruß empfangen zu müssen, und versuchte zu entkommen.  
'Seine Augen, so grün wie frisch gepökelte Kröte  
Sein Haar, so schwarz wie Ebenholz  
Ich wünscht', er wär mein, denn göttlich muss sein  
Der die Macht des Dunklen Lords schmolz.' _

Immer wenn Ginny Harry an etwas besonders Peinliches erinnerte, von dem sie geschworen hatte, es ihn niemals vergessen zu lassen, konnte er immer dieses Lied zur Sprache bringen und sie ließ das Thema augenblicklich fallen.

_"_Ginny!_", flüsterte Harry. Mit einem Sprung war er bei ihr und fiel auf die Knie. "Ginny, sei nicht tot, bitte sei nicht tot –" Er warf den Zauberstab bei Seite, packte Ginny an der Schulter und drehte sie um. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Marmor, und ebenso kalt, doch ihre Augen waren geschlossen – also war sie nicht versteinert. Doch dann musste sie –  
"Ginny, bitte wach auf", flüsterte Harry verzweifelt und schüttelte sie. Ihr Kopf kullerte hoffnungslos hin und her.  
_  
Als er sie damals aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreit hatte, war sie einfach nur ein Freund gewesen, die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes ... Selbst wenn sie es nicht gewesen wäre, sie war jemand, der Hilfe gebracht hatte. Fünf Jahre später, als er dazu bereit war, für sie zu sterben, war sie das Wichtigste in seiner Welt geworden.

_"Na schön", sagte Ron, der höchst missgelaunt aussah, "das wird mir allmählich zu dumm. Ginny, du kannst mit Harry gehen, und ich werd einfach –"  
"Das geht nicht", sagte Ginny und nun lief auch sie scharlachrot an. "Ich gehe mit – mit Neville. Er hat mich gefragt, als Hermine nein gesagt hat, und ich dachte... wisst ihr... ich dachte ich würde sonst nicht mitkommen können, ich bin doch noch nicht in der vierten Klasse." Sie sah ganz elend aus._

Ginny musste wegen ihrem Pech in dieser Nacht mit den Tränen kämpfen; viel schwerer fiel es ihr jedoch erst nach dem Ball ihr Tränen zurückzuhalten, nachdem sie den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht gesehen hatte, während er Cho und Cedric beim Tanzen beobachtete.

_Die Tür öffnete sich und eine lange rote Haarmähne erschien. "Oh, hallo, Harry!", sagte Rons jüngere Schwester Ginny, fröhlich. "Mir war, als hätte ich deine Stimme gehört."  
_  
Das, dachte sie, war die Untertreibung des Jahres, denn sie würde seine Stimme immer und überall wiedererkennen.

_"Aber", fuhr Ron fort und folgte Hermine eine Reihe von Federn in Kupfergefäßen entlang, "aber ich dachte sie würde auf Harry stehen?"  
Hermine blickte ihn recht mitleidig an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ginny stand früher mal auf Harry, aber sie hat ihn schon vor Monaten aufgegeben. Nicht, dass sie dich nicht mögen würde, natürlich", fügte sie freundlich an Harry gewandt hinzu._

Es hatte Harry immer amüsiert, wenn Ron überfürsorglich wegen Ginny war, bis er es plötzlich, etwa ein Jahr später, nicht mehr ganz so lustig fand.

"_Harry – was geht hier vor?", fragte Ginny mit ängstlichem Gesicht. "Professor McGonagall sagt, du hast gesehen, wie Das verletzt wurde –"_

Und in diesem furchtbaren Moment war er nicht der Junge, den sie heimlich noch immer mochte, sondern die einzige Person, die wusste, was mit ihrem Vater passiert war.

_"Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand mit mir redet", sagte Harry, der sich immer gereizter fühlte.  
"Tja, das war ein klein wenig dumm von dir", sagte Ginny zornig, "wenn ich mir überlege, dass du niemanden außer mir kennst, der von Du-weißt-schon-wem besessen war, und ich kann dir sagen, wie es sich anfühlt!" Harry rührte sich nicht, während die Wucht dieser Worte ihn traf. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und sah sie an.  
"Hab ich vergessen", sagte er. "Du Glücklicher", erwiderte Ginny kühl.  
"Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry und das meinte er auch._

Selbst da war sie die einzige gewesen, die ihn davon abhielt, sich zu ernst zu nehmen.

_"Einen Vorteil hat es eben, wenn du mit Fred und George zusammen aufwächst", sagte Ginny nachdenklich, "nämlich, dass du irgendwie anfängst zu glauben, dass alles möglich ist, wenn du nur genug Mut dazu hast."_

Und es war diese Eigenschaft, neben jeder Menge anderer, die Harry wünschen ließ, dass sie bei ihm war, als er weg gewesen war, um die Horkruxe zu suchen.

_"Genau", sagte Ron langsam und genoss die Worte, "wir haben gewonnen. Habt ihr gesehen, wie Chang geguckt hat, als Ginny den Schnatz direkt vor ihrer Nase geschnappt hat?"_

Ginny hatte niemals irgendjemandem erzählt, wie befriedigend dieser Sieg für sie gewesen war.

_Ron schien sich richtig zu freuen.  
"Also, ich hab ihn immer schon für einen ziemlichen Idioten gehalten", sagte er und feuerte seine Dame an, auf Harrys bebenden Turm loszugehen. "Nur gut für dich. Nimm doch das nächste Mal einfach – jemand – Besseren!" Bei diesen Worten warf er Harry einen merkwürdig flüchtigen Blick zu. "Nun, ich hab mich für Dean Thomas entschieden, würdest du sagen, der ist besser?", fragte Ginny wie nebenbei. "WAS?"_

Am Ende war es doch Glück, dachte Harry, dass er Rons bester Freund war.

_Er klopfte Ginny auf die Schulter.  
"Wollen wir ein Abteil zusammen suchen?"  
"Ich kann nicht, Harry, ich bin mit Dean verabredet", sagte Ginny munter. "Bis später!"  
"Okay", sagte Harry. Er spürte einen merkwürdigen Anflug von Unmut, als Ginny davonging und ihr langes rotes Haar hinter ihr hertanzte. Er hatte sich den Sommer über so an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt, dass er fast vergessen hatte, dass sie in der Schule nicht mit ihm, Ron und Hermine zusammen herumhing_.

Harry wurde viel später bewusst, wie bescheuert er doch gewesen war.

_Sie wählten den, der einem goldfarbenen Kessel am nächsten stand, von dem einer der verführerischsten Düfte ausging, die Harry je eingeatmet hatte: Irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Geruch gleichzeitig an Siruptorte, den holzigen Geruch eines Besenstiels und etwas Blumenartiges, von dem er meinte, es vielleicht im Fuchsbau schon einmal gerochen zu haben._

Oh ja – ziemlich bescheuert, allerdings.

_Es war, als ob etwas Großes und Schuppiges plötzlich in Harrys Magen zum Leben erwacht war und die Klauen in seine Eingeweide krallte: Heißes Blut schien sein Gehirn zu überfluten, das alles Denken auslöschte, und stattdessen spürte er das ungestüme Verlangen, Dean in einen Wackelpudding zu verwandeln._

Es ist nur, weil sie Rons Schwester ist, sagte er sich. Du hast nur nicht gern dabei zugesehen, wie sie Dean küsst, weil sie Rons Schwester ist ...  
Doch unaufgefordert tauchte in seiner Vorstellung ein Bild von genau demselben verlassenen Korridor auf, und diesmal war er selbst es, der Ginny küsste ...

_Harry lag noch lange wach, sah hoch zum Baldachin seines Himmelbetts und versuchte sich einzureden, dass seine Gefühle für Ginny nur die eines älteren Bruders waren. Hatten sie nicht den gesamten Sommer über wie Bruder und Schwester zusammengelebt, Quidditch gespielt, Ron getriezt und sich über Bill und Schleim lustig gemacht? Er kannte Ginny jetzt schon seit Jahren ... es war ganz normal, dass er eine Art Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt hatte... ganz normal, dass er auf sie aufpassen wollte ... Dean sämtliche Gliedmaßen einzeln ausreißen wollte, weil es sie geküsst hatte ... nein ... er würde dieses eigentümliche brüderliche Gefühl beherrschen müssen ...  
Von Ron kam ein lautes, grunzendes Schnarchen. Sie ist Rons Schwester, sagte sich Harry entschieden. Rons Schwester. Sie ist tabu. Er würde seine Freundschaft mit Ron für nichts auf der Welt aufs Spiel setzten. Er klopfte sein Kissen bequemer zurecht und wartete auf den Schlaf, während er sich heftig bemühte, seine Gedanken nicht irgendwo in die Nähe von Ginny schweifen zu lassen._

Während der ganzen Zeit quälte Harry sich mit dem Gedanken an die Reaktion seines besten Freundes, darüber, dass er sich mit seiner Schwester traf. Ihm ist niemals bewusst geworden, dass er vermutlich der einzige auf der ganzen Welt war, von dem Ron dachte, dass er gut genug für sie sei.

_Sie tätschelte ihm den Arm; Harry hatte ein Sturzfluggefühl im Magen, doch dann ging sie weg, um sich ein neues Butterbier zu holen._

Als Harry ihr erzählte, welche Wirkung sie in den Monaten auf ihn hatte, bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren, hatte Ginny gelacht und ihm erklärt, dass er ihr das jahrelang angetan hatte.

_"Während du bewusstlos warst, kam Ginny und wollte dich besuchen!"_

Und während sie weder über seiner leblosen Gestalt geweint hatte, noch ihm ihr Gefühl tiefster Zuneigung gestanden hatte, fragte sie sich, warum sich ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick anfühlte, als würde es von etwas zerdrückt, wenn sie doch "über ihn hinweg" war.

_"Tja, das war ein rundum schlechter Abend für die Liebe. Ginny und Dean haben sich auch getrennt, Harry!" Harry meinte, dass bei diesen Worten ein ziemlich wissender Ausdruck in ihren Augen lag, doch sie konnte auf keinen Fall wissen, dass seine Eingeweide plötzlich Conga tanzten._

Hermine war die einzige, die ihnen jemals so viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht hatte, um diese offensichtliche Tatsache zu vermuten.

Sie ist Rons Schwester.  
_Aber sie hat mit Dean Schluss gemacht!_  
Sie ist trotzdem Rons Schwester.  
_Ich bin sein bester Freund!_  
Das macht es nur schlimmer.  
_Wenn ich vorher mit ihm reden würde –_  
Er würde dir eine verpassen.  
_Und wenn es mir egal ist!_  
Er ist dein bester Freund!

_Doch Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste mit Ginny reden, mit ihr lachen, mit ihr zusammen von Training zurückschlendern; so sehr er auch Gewissensbisse hatte, ertappte er sich dennoch dabei, dass er überlegte, wie er es am besten hinbekam, mir ihr allein zu sein._

Diese Veränderung in ihrer Freundschaft blieb von Ginny nicht unbemerkt, aber ironischer Weise dachte sie, dass nur sie es war, bei der ihre Nähe sowohl Freude als auch Schmerz hervorrief.

_Er konnte jetzt Ginnys Blick spüren, mochte ihn jedoch nicht erwidern; er wollte keine Enttäuschung oder Wut in ihren Augen sehen._

Und selbst wenn sie manchmal (zwangsläufig) wütend auf ihn war, so hatte Harry doch nie Enttäuschung in ihren Augen gesehen.

_"Lass mal gut sein, Hermine!", sagte Ginny, und Harry war so verblüfft und so dankbar, dass er aufblickte. "Es klingt ganz danach, als ob Malfoy versucht hätte, einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch einzusetzen, du solltest froh sein, dass Harry was Gutes in petto hatte!"_

_Harry und Ron machten große Augen: Hermine und Ginny, die immer so gut mit einander ausgekommen waren, saßen auf einmal mit verschränkten Armen da und schauten wütend in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Ron warf Harry einen nervösen Blick zu, dann schnappte er sich wahllos irgendein Buch und versteckte sich dahinter. Doch Harry war plötzlich unglaublich gut gelaunt, obwohl er wusste, dass er es kaum verdient hatte, und obwohl den ganzen restlichen Abend keiner von ihnen ein Wort sagte._

Auch wenn sie beide verschiedene Gefühle für ihn hatten, so hätte Hermine Ginny deswegen getriezt, wenn Harry es gewesen wäre, der zwischen sie gekommen wäre.

_Harry sah sich um; da kam Ginny auf ihn zugerannt; mit hartem, glühendem Gesicht warf sie die Arme um ihn. Und ohne nachzudenken, ohne es zu planen, ohne sich um die Tatsache zu kümmern, dass fünfzig Leute zusahen, küsste Harry sie._

Ginny war immer froh darüber, dass er damals einfach seinem Instinkt gefolgt war.

_Nach einigen langen Augenblicken – oder vielleicht auch nach einer halben Stunde – oder möglicherweise nach einigen sonnigen Tagen – lösten sie sich voneinander. Im Raum war es sehr still geworden. Dann pfiffen einige Leute anerkennend und nervöses Gekicher brach aus. Harry sah über Ginnys Kopf hinweg, dass Dean Thomas ein zerbrochenes Glas in der Hand hielt und dass Romilda Vane den Eindruck erweckte, als würde sie gleich etwas durch die Gegend werfen. Hermine strahlte, aber Harrys Augen suchten Ron. Endlich fand er ihn, er hielt immer noch den Pokal in den Händen und machte eine Miene, ganz als ob man ihm gerade ein Schlagholz über den Schädel gezogen hätte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sie sich an, dann zuckte Ron kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, was Harry als etwas deutete wie: "Also – wenn es sein muss!"_

_Die Kreatur in seiner Brust brüllte triumphierend, Harry grinste zu Ginny hinunter und deutete wortlos zu Porträtloch. Ein langer Spaziergang über das Gelände schien angebracht, bei dem sie – wenn sie Zeit hatten – vielleicht das Spiel besprechen konnten._

Er würde es Ron gegenüber niemals zugeben, aber Harry war froh, dass er, bei dem was sich daraus ergeben hatte, nicht gespielt hatte.

_Allerdings stellte Harry während der nächsten Wochen fest, dass Klatsch ihm seit neustem erfreulicherweise nichts mehr ausmachte. Schließlich war es zur Abwechslung einmal ganz angenehm, wenn über ihn wegen einer Sache geredet wurde, die ihn so glücklich machte, wie er es seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gewesen war –  
_  
Als er Ginny dies erzählte, lächelte sie ihn auf eine Weise an, dass er mehrere Tage damit verbrachte, sich etwas zu überlegen, was sie dazu bringen könnte, ihn wieder so anzulächeln.

_"'Deine Erlaubnis'", spottete Ginny. "Seit wann gibst du mir die Erlaubnis für irgendwas?"_

Harry hatte es ihr niemals gesagt, dass, während sie Rons Erlaubnis nicht brauchte, er es irgendwie tat.

_Eine viel kleinere und wärmere Hand hatte sich um seine geschlossen und zog ihn hoch. Er gehorchte ihrem Druck ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Erst als er blind durch die Menge ging, erkannte er an dem Hauch eines Blumendufts, der in der Luft lag, dass es Ginny war, die ihn zurück ins Schloss führte. Unverständliche Stimmen redeten auf ihn ein, Schluchzer und Rufe und Klagen drangen durch die Nacht, aber Harry und Ginny gingen weiter, die Stufen hinauf und zurück in die Eingangshalle._

Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, immer eine Schulter zum anlehnen gewesen. Damals, nach Dumbledores Tod, und nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts. In diesen langen Monaten des Kummers, als er lernte in einer Welt ohne Voldemort zu leben.

_Hermines Gesicht glänzte tränennass, aber Ginny hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Sie erwiderte Harrys Blick mit dem gleichen harten, glühenden Ausdruck, den er bei ihr gesehen hatte, als sie ihn umarmte, nachdem die den Quidditch-Pokal ohne ihn gewonnen hatten, und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass die einander vollkommen verstanden und dass sie, wenn er ihr sagen würde, was er nun vorhatte, nicht "Sei vorsichtig" oder "Tu's nicht" erwidern, sondern seine Entscheidung akzeptieren würde, weil sie nichts anderes von ihm erwartet hatte._

"Es gibt irgendeinen dummen, edlen Grund dafür, nicht wahr?"

Es verlangte eine Art von Stärke, von der sie niemals geglaubt hatte, sie würde sie brauchen, um nicht zu weinen, doch sie wusste, dass er nicht hätte gehen können, wenn sie geweint hätte.

"_Und was ist, wenn es mir egal ist?", fragte Ginny grimmig. "Mir ist es nicht egal", entgegnete Harry. "Was glaubst du, wie es mir gehen würde, wenn das dein Begräbnis wäre ... und wenn es meine Schuld gewesen wäre ...!"_

Er war ein Gryffindor, durch und durch, dachte sie, ob das nun gut war, oder nicht. Aber in Hinblick auf das, was er tun musste, war es gut.

_"Ich hab dich nie wirklich aufgegeben", sagte sie. "Nie. Ich habe immer gehofft ... Hermine hat gesagt, ich soll einfach weiterleben, mich vielleicht mal mit anderen Leuten verabreden, etwas lockerer sein, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, weil ich nie ein Wort rausbrachte, wenn du im selben Raum warst, weißt du noch? Und sie meinte, du würdest ein bisschen mehr Notiz von mir nehmen, wenn ich ein bisschen mehr – ich selbst bin!"_

_"Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte dich eher gefragt. Wir hätten Ewigkeiten gehabt ... Monate ... vielleicht Jahre ..!"_

Dies war es, was er am meisten bedauerte. Denn wenn einer von ihnen nicht durch gekommen wäre, hätten sie nur so wenig Zeit zusammen gehabt. Es war Ginnys Aufgabe ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie überlebt hatten, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt zusammen hatten.

_"Aber du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die magische Welt zu retten", sagte Ginny halb lachend. "Also... ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich überrascht bin. Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Ich wusste, du würdest nicht glücklich sein, wenn du Voldemort nicht jagst. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb ich dich so sehr mag!"_

Sie sprach ihre Gedanken so aus, wie sie ihr in den Sinn kamen und ein Teil von ihr war erstaunt, dass sie so ruhig klang. Zum Teil sagte sie es, weil die Anstrengung selbst ruhig zu bleiben, ihr keine Kraft mehr ließ, ihre Worte zurückzuhalten, aber eher, weil sie wollte, dass er wusste, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte.

_"Dem Himmel sei Dank", flüsterte Ginny. Sie sahen einander an; Harry wollte sie umarmen, sie festhalten; es war ihm sogar ziemlich egal, dass Mrs Weasley dabei war, aber ehe er dem Impuls folgen konnte, drang ein gewaltiger Krach von der Küche herein.  
Seit sie im Fuchsbau waren, hatte er versucht, die Angst unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch jetzt umhüllte sie ihn, schien über seine Haut zu kriechen, in seiner Brust zu hämmern, seine Kehle zuzuschnüren. Als sie die hintere Treppe zum dunklen Hof hinabgingen, nahm Ginny seine Hand._

Es war alles, was sie hatte tun können und nur der Respekt vor seiner Entscheidung hielt sie davon ab, mehr zu tun. Viel später hatte er ihr gestanden, wie dankbar er für diese einfache Geste gewesen war.

_Ginny sah zu Harrys Gesicht auf, holte tief Luft und sagte: "Alles Gute zum siebzehnten Geburtstag!"_

_Sie sah ihn unverwandt an; ihm jedoch fiel es schwer, ihren Blick zu erwidern; es war, als ob er in ein strahlendes Licht sehen würde._

_Er wagte einen Blick zu ihr hin. Sie hatte keine Tränen in den Augen; das war einer der vielen wunderbaren Vorzüge an Ginny, sie war selten weinerlich._

"Deshalb hab ich mir dann gedacht, dass ich dir gerne was geben würde, das dich an mich erinnert, weißt du, falls du vielleicht eine von diesen Veela triffst, wenn du weg bist und machst was auch immer du machst!"  
"Ich glaub ehrlich gesagt, zu irgendwelchen Verabredungen wird es unterwegs wohl kaum Gelegenheit geben!"  
"Das ist der Silberstreif, auf den ich gehofft habe", flüsterte sie.

Die Erinnerung an diesen Kuss verfolgte die beiden noch eine lange Zeit, doch Ginny bereute es nie. "Für den Fall, du würdest sterben", sagte sie immer. Sie hatte nie über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, dass sie sterben könnte, doch das war immer ein schmerzlicher Gedanke in Harrys Kopf gewesen.

_Doch Ron tauchte nicht auf der Karte auf, und nach einer Weile ertappte Harry sich dabei, wie er sie nur noch hervorholte, um auf Ginnys Namen im Mädchenschlafsaal zu starren, so intensiv, dass er sich fragte, ob es sie in ihrem Schlaf stören würde und ob sie auf irgendeine Weise wusste, dass er an sie dachte und hoffte, dass es ihr gut ging._

Oft lag Ginny wach, dachte an Harry und fantasierte, dass er auch an sie dachte. Ob diese beiden Ereignisse jemals zur gleichen Zeit geschahen, wusste keiner von beiden.

_Hinter ihnen waren erneut Geräusche zu hören und Harry wandte sich um. Sein Herz schien ihm zu stocken: Ginny kletterte gerade durch das Loch in der Wand, dicht gefolgt von Fred, George und Lee Jordan. Sie schenkte Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln: Er hatte vergessen oder nie richtig wahrgenommen, wie hübsch sie war, aber er hatte sich noch nie so wenig gefreut, sie zu sehen._

Jeder sagte ihm, nicht zu glauben, dass sein Herz stockte, weil sie hier in Hogwarts in tödlicher Gefahr war, sondern einfach wegen ihres Anblicks.

_Cho war aufgestanden, aber Ginny sagte recht bissig: "Nein, Luna geht mit Harry, nicht wahr, Luna?"_

Als Harry sie später ärgerte, weil sie eifersüchtig auf Cho gewesen war, guckte Ginny für einen Moment ziemlich verlegen. Doch dann erwähnte sie Dean und Harry war sofort still.

_"Ich kann nicht nach Hause gehen!", rief Ginny in Tränen der Wut glänzten in ihren Augen. "Meine ganze Familie ist hier, ich halte es nicht aus, allein dort zu warten und nichts zu wissen und –" Ihr Blick traf zum ersten Mal den Harrys. Sie sah ihn flehentlich an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, und sie wandte sich verbittert ab._

Harry musste lernen, dass er sie nicht immer beschützen konnte und Ginny musste lernen, dass sie es manchmal zulassen musste.

_Kalte Schauder liefen Harry über die Haut. Er wollte in die Nacht hinausschreien, wollte, dass Ginny erfuhr, dass er hier war, wollte, dass sie wusste, wo er hinging. Er wollte aufgehalten werden, zurückgezerrt werden, nach Hause zurückgeschickt werden ..._

Auch wenn sie ungemein stolz auf ihn war, so hielt es sie doch nicht davon ab, ihm zu drohen, so etwas_ Nie. Wieder. Zu. Tun._

_Zwei Tische weiter entdeckte er Ginny; sie saß da, mit dem Kopf an der Schulter ihrer Mutter: Sie würden später noch Zeit haben zu reden, Stunden und Tage und vielleicht Jahre Zeit._

Der Morgen des ersten September war frisch und golden, wie ein Apfel, und während die kleine Familie über die holprige Straße auf den großen verrußten Bahnhof zuwackelte, glitzerte der Qualm von Autos und der Atemn der Fußgänger wie Spinnennetze in der kalten Luft. Zwei große Käfige klapperten oben auf den schwer beladenen Gepäckwagen, die die Eltern schoben: Die Eulen darin schrien empört, und das rothaarige Mädchen, das sich an den Arm ihres Vaters geklammert hatte, lief heulend hinter ihren Brüdern her ...

_Alles war gut._

**=D**


End file.
